Brain Vendor
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Brainy |tribe = Gourmet Sports Zombie |effect = When played: You get +3 . |flavor text = Sells only 100% organic brains.}} Brain Vendor is an premium uncommon zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the zombies. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /1 . When played, its effect will give the Zombie Hero 3 , fully refunding its playing cost. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Gourmet Sports Zombie *'Effect: When played:' You get +3 *'Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Sells only 100% organic brains. Strategies Using this zombie ultimately ends with a free zombie, if the player has 3 brains to use. This is because it gives the amount of brains it costs, thus making it in a sense free. Using this early is a good strategy to put some pressure onto the Plant Hero. If you want to play the Brain Vendor, make sure to play this before the other zombies otherwise you may not have enough brains. However, quantity is not always better than quality. By that, this zombie has very low stats, comparing to a Zombie with 1 extra attack point. Although, the Zombie Hero could gain a profit of 1 brain if a Flag Zombie is present on the field, due to the fact that Flag Zombies decrease zombies' brain cost by one. However, only Rustbolt can do this without tricks, with tricks, the heroes that can do this are Super Brainz and Professor Brainstorm. Super Brainz can combine this with Mixed-Up Gravedigger, hiding all Brain Vendors in Gravestones. During the trick phase, the hero could potentially get up to 12 brains, allowing for extremely powerful combinations of tricks. Note that this is a Sports Zombie, and thus will have synergy in decks of Rustbolt's. This being essentially free, it can be used to fill the lanes followed by using a Zombie Coach to shield all of them, making it so that it will be impossible to hurt Rustbolt without either using Strikethrough or direct damage. Counters Because of its low stats, this zombie should be very easy to kill. Using tricks are not recommended on this zombie. Only use one if the zombie hero has lots of zombies on the field and a trick is needed to ease off the pressure. Avoid bouncing this zombie, as it will only support the Zombie Hero due to its refunding ability. Gallery Brain Vendor Description.png|Brain Vendor's statistics Brain_Vendor_new_card.png|Card HaveSomeBrains.png|Brain Vendor using its effect VendorAttack.png|Brain Vendor attacking Frozen_Brain_Vendor.jpeg|A Frozen Brain Vendor DedVendor.png|A destroyed Brain Vendor Rank 27 Brain Vendor.png|Brain Vendor as a profile picture for a Rank 27 player Brain_Vendor_in_Multiplayer_menu.jpeg|Brain Vendor in the Multiplayer menu Old Double_Brain_Vendors.jpeg|The player receiving two Brain Vendors from a single Premium Pack, along with a Petal-Morphosis Brain_Vendor_silhouette_.jpeg|Brain Vendor's silhouette Receiving_Brain_Vendor.jpeg|The player receiving a Brain Vendor from a Premium Pack Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Gourmet cards Category:Sports cards Category:Zombies Category:Uncommon zombies (Heroes) Category:Premium zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes